<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 3 - Snow by Rei (Arterra)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848578">Day 3 - Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterra/pseuds/Rei'>Rei (Arterra)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, Gen, Snow, Space nerd!Tommyinnit, meetup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterra/pseuds/Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of the 2020 MCYT advent calendar prompt list!</p><p>Tommy, Wilbur, Techno, and Phil all decide to go camping for a night, Tommy is a space nerd, Techno just wants to kill animals, Wilbur is Wilbur, and Phil is a dad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 3 - Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“C’mon, Wilbur, it’ll be fun!” Even Tommy, now, was trying to convince Wilbur to join the camping trip. Not that he would have a choice, but he hadn’t been told that. Yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had been easy to convince, when he was told he could bring his telescope he was sold instantly. Phil hadn’t had to tell him it was going to be dark enough to see the milky way. He would find out when they got there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno was a little bit more difficult to convince, he wasn’t excited about being cold. But the forest brings animals, and techno likes animals. Mostly to stab. He would have to be watched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was difficult at best. He only bought in when he was told he could make the fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wil and Tommy had been at Phil’s for a good few hours, and they were supposed to leave and pick up Techno on the way. He would be staying with Phil for the next week after this little excursion, just because he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got to the airport, Techno was outside standing on the curb looking at his phone, and they rolled up right next to him and scared the living daylights out of him (maybe it was on purpose, but he didn’t need to know that). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, they set off towards the campsite, and they’ve been driving for about an hour when they reach it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy immediately jumps out, tears through everything until he finds his telescope, and starts setting it up to use later that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur and Techno help Phil unpack the tent, but Phil ends up putting it up alone as Techno goes to find animals to stab and Wilbur gets distracted making a fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ends up finding a pile of dead wood, dry and cut, enough to fuel a fire well into the next day. Phil looks away from him, trusting him not to hurt himself, and when he looks back not a minute later Wilbur has a huge fire going. Phil does not question it. He has seen Wil do weirder things than set a fire by magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tent is up, the sleeping pads and bags out and ready for use, and Wilbur is already singing by the fire with Tommy listening aptly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno was nowhere to be seen, and that worried Phil a little bit, but he was an adult, he could take care of himself-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil’s thoughts were interrupted by a shrill whistle piercing the air. It sounded kind of like a rescue whistle, and suddenly he was glad he’d make Techno bring one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil started off in the direction he heard the whistle from, whistled twice on his, and listened for a response as he set off. He heard another whistle, and kept whistling twice back as he got closer to the source, and hopefully Techno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lo and behold, there he is, the Blood God himself, the “human GPS,” standing shivering next to a tree. Phil gives him a hug, and starts guiding him back to the site and Wilbur’s ridiculous impossible fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they get back, it’s dark enough for stars to start coming out, so Tommy is looking at them and pointing out some planets (because apparently planets are some of the first things to appear at night, which Phil did not know). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil sits Techno down by the fire, and thankfully Wilbur has already put their dinner on to cook. Once again, Wilbur and his impossible fire already has coals to cook the foil packs on, and Phil is still not going to question it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, their foil packs of chicken, potatoes, and carrots are ready to eat, and everyone opens their food and digs in, voicing their absolute amazement at how good it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Tommy yells in shock, looking at the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Is that the Milky Way? Phil, how did you find somewhere dark enough to see it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lots of research, Tommy. Lots and lots of research.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cool!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they talk for another few hours, eat some s’mores, Tommy lets them look at some planets through his telescope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point, everyone starts practically falling asleep, the fire dies down, and Phil decides it’s time to sleep. So he beckons everyone into the tent, and they climb into their sleeping bags and fall asleep. Phil stays up for a few more minutes to put out the fire and make sure it wasn’t going to burn down the forest, then tucks into his sleeping bag and falls asleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno wakes up later, it’s still dark, everyone else is asleep. The air feels different, somehow, more quiet, and something else he can’t put his finger on. He slips out of his sleeping bag, and opens the tent flaps enough to see that there’s suddenly snow everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decides it’s too early to be awake and goes back to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 3 done! I'm not quite happy with it, but I can't figure out how to fix it, so it's here anyway. But I was really looking forward to this, it was the one prompt I had an extremely fleshed out idea for. Probably shows in the word count... </p><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/reiofsuns">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>